El libro de pensamientos de Edward
by angielizz
Summary: Chicas, este es el libro de pensamiento de Ed, es el complemento de mi fic, SIN PODER MIRAR, MIRANDOTE, de preferencia lean mi fic antes que este, dudo ke lo comprendan, aki encontraran los pensamientos de Ed, les dejo el aviso en el primer capi...
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicas..

emm en este fic, podran leer los pensamientos de Edward,,,,

Este e sun complemente importante, creo para mi fic, **Sin poder mirar, mirandote**

**No creo que lo comprendan si no estan leyendo mi fic... asi que las invito a leerlo**

**jeje en cambio creo que las que leen mi fic, saben a la perfeccion a lo ke me refiero con **

**"EL LIBRO DE PENSAMIENTOS DE EDWARD"**

**La manera en la ke subo pensamientos, varia sewun su peticion, ustedes me commentan ke les wustaria de pensamiento, i se unen a una lista de espera, jeje, si es que llewa a existir alwuna peticion claro, i io subire empezando con la ke pidio primero el pensamiento**

**n.n**

**gracias.... les dejo el capi abajo.........................**

**

* * *

**

Pensamiento, sacado del cuaderno de pensamientos, 1 , Duelen recuerdos

**Awradecimientos:**

**Adiereny x 2, Fany y Mega x.x**

* * *

Las palabras aveces faltan, es el principio de una vitalidad quizas, sea dificil explicar lo importante que es la vida, tan solo quizas, mas sin embargo si existe alguien que sepa lo importante que es la vida es porque ha sufrido tanto como explicacion que se que dia a dia estara presente en mi memoria es la muerte de mis padres, y aunque se que siempre los recordare, a veces creo que las memorias mas dolorosas siempre son las mas presentes. o no?dia a dia me respondo si, siempre estan ahi, siempre recordando por que lo pierdes todo, siempre, y aunque las suprimes y las quieres olvidar es lo mas dificil...quizas deberia hablarlo, quizas deberia decirselo a alguien, pero se que nadie entiende las razones de un niño que tan solo tenia cinco años cuando perdio a sus padres, mas sin embargo yo mas que nadie se que nunca debes dejarte llevar por la edadnunca, "las mentes mas valiosas comienzan desde cero" eso decia mi padre, "aparentemente me engaño al ver que no eres tan inmaduro como aparentas" me decia mi madre cuando decia, actuaba o pensaba un poco mas avanzados que los niños de mi que siempre los tendre en mi mente y aunque duele aceptar lo irremediable ahi estan, porque ahora no soy ese pequeño niño al cual lograban engañar con aquella tonta frase "todo pasa por algo" o "estan en un lugar mejor, dios los elijio por buenas personas"ya no, porque lo que a mis padres le pasaron no fue algo que ellos decidieron, o Dios decidio, los asesinaron y siempre estara ese como el peor de mis recuerdos.


	2. 2 dolor y amor

Pensamiento, 2, Sacado del cuaderno de Pensamientos, Dolor y Amor…

este capi va dedicado a :

**Adiereny y Mega (ambas querian ver lo que pasaba y pensaba Ed sobre Tanya asi que se los dejop)**

**Awradecimientos a **

**Fany, Mega, Adiereny, Jiiu**

**chicas se que es cortito pero espero que les wuste x.x**

Dolor y amor...

Dolorosamente me encuentro en mi encierro intentando escapar de esto, daria miles de cosas por escapar de esta obscuridad y aunque lo encuentro imposible para mi aun asi lo deseo con toda mi alma, aunque se que esto no es apropiado para nadie, aveces siento que estaria mejor

medio mundo si yo muriera si mejor dejara de existir, asi como mis papas, sin peros ni porques solo morir, y esque despues de eso nadie puede molestarte, nadie te hiere tus enemigos no buscan venganza y ningun fantasma quiere tu alma, y si es asi ya nada de eso importa, al final

estas muerto, asi que no tiene sentido preocuparte cuando nada ni nadie puede ,pero escucharla, escucharla, dios sabe que yo daria todo por escucharla una y otra vez, porque los angeles me han escuchado desear a cada segundo su compañia, porque nadie mas que yo sabe lo mucho que me gustaria y en verdad quiero acercarme y hablar

con ella, suena tan agradable, tan dulce, tan...

tan ella... solo una palabra la define y no esta en el vocabulario humano decir lo perfecta que puede ser ella para mi, y aunque existiera esa palabra dudo que abarque todo lo bueno que es ella...

Tanya y yo que no daria por ser un simple amigo de ella, daria todo, todo, todo....


	3. Asi es la vida

**Pensamiento, 3, Así es la vida…**

**Este capi va dedicado a :**

* Adiereny

Awradecimientos a:

*Mega y * Jiiu

Tanya mi novia, increíble e indescriptible … puede que sea algo raro y poco normal pero la suerte de ser su novio es incluso mayor de lo que creí, aun no comprendo como un corazón soporta tanto dolor y es capaz de dar todo el amor y felicidad aun así y el dolor que uno siente duplicarlo aun muchas veces mas y suprimirlo después para pasarlo en solo felicidad, mas sin embargo soy la misma imagen de lo posible ante eso, la verdad es que aunque quisiera decir que me equivoco y que lo que vivo es solo mi cuento es solo una tontería mas, se que estoy viviendo la vida dia a dia y aunque no sea del todo mi gusto esta es la vida que estoy viviendo y no me voy a quejar, al menos no hoy, y espera que en mucho tiempo no, ella utilizo unas palabras que siempre recordare "no encuentro una razón para negarle los sentimientos a mi corazón", esas fueron sus palabras, quizás seamos muy jóvenes pero si de edad se trata yo se que la vida no se basa solo en eso, vivir la vida es mas alla que respirar.

Vivir la vida es mas alla que caminar

Vivir es mas alla que hablar, llorar, reir, cantar, tocar y sentir

Vivir es aprender de cada una de tus experiencias, vivir es romper barreras y crear nuevas fronteras y una vez llegando ahí romperla y hacerla aun mas larga y nunca dejar de buscar nuevas metas

Vivir es aprender de los errores y evitar cometerlos aquel dicho de "un error todos cometen y dos es algo estúpido" no es verdad, las personas al menos cometemos el mismo error mas de diez veces y en transcurso de quince meses

Vivir es no dejarte llevar tan solo por tu edad, es madurar pero tener una gran imaginación sin importar tus arrugas y marcas

Eso es vivir y quien esta de acuerdo conmigo es porque en verdad vive la vida.


	4. Mi Bella

Pensamiento 4, Mi Bella…

este capi va dedicado a:

**Jiiu**

Sentirla, abrazarla, tocarla, olerla, amarla, quererla, quería todo con Bella, todo, quería sentir todos los sentimientos que una persona puede sentir, todo con ella, la quería a ella y la quería hoy mas que nunca, pero se que debo y despacio y tranquilo no quiero un segundo sufrimiento, aprendi mi lección y se que Bella no me hara sufrir pero no por eso la detendré siempre conmigo, porque se que ella siempre quera alguien que la sepa cuidar, y si no es ahora quizás sea después, la amo y eso es todo lo que puedo pedirle a la vida, mas tiempo para amarla, si es que puedo amarla mas, mas si se puede yo quiero intentarla amar aun mucho mas de lo que yo puedo, mas de lo que un solo corazón puede llegar a soportar, quería todo con ella, mi mas dulce amor, el amor de mi vida, mi sueño, todo era con Bella, con su voz, una vez alguien me pregunto si los ciegos sueñan y aun puedo recordar mi respuesta "existen dos sueños, el primero es la meta que uno se propone a si mismo es nuestro mayor sueño personalmente sueño con volver a ver una vez mas, eso es lo que me da animos de levantarme y decir dia a dia yo puedo y el segundo tipo de sueño es el que se tiene al dormir, es nuestro mundo, el mundo que uno crea, es lo que nuestra mente nos da, es lo que nuestra inconsiencia nos regala todos los días al terminar un dia completo, un dia de estrés, de trabajo y de dolor, personalmente aunque soy ciego escucho a mis hermanos, bromas, juegos de todo tipo escucho y veo recuerdos cuando era niño e incluso veo a mis padres en imágenes que nunca vi pero los veo hablándome" aunque si hoy me lo preguntasen otra vez diría que escucho todas las noches a Bella hablándome y diciéndome muchas cosas, cosas que yo se, cosas que imagino con ella, últimamente… un acepto después de una propuesta de mi parte de matrimonio.

* * *

recuerden que ustedes pueden decirme que pensamiento les wustaria... n.n


	5. 5 Tanya

Pensamiento 5, Tanya, edad 15 años…

Hola capi dedicado a Dory Cullen

Las caricias y abrazos de Tanya no tienen comparación con sus besos, sus besos, tan pasionales e indescriptible que ni yo mismo se usar una palabra exacta al sentimiento que me embarga cuando la beso, no sé si es amor, pero sé que ella es la primer persona que eh querido de verdad y eso ni yo mismo lo puedo negar, quizás sea un poco tonto de mi parte más sin embargo es en lo único que puedo pensar en estos momentos, la quiero pero no la amo, quizás nunca sabre que es amar, pero la quiero a ella de verdad de eso no me cabe duda, Alice y Emmet están muy felices o eso me han dicho sus papas y los míos no caben de felicidad, pero Rose y Jasper incluso Kate se portan un poco… no lo se, distantes a la relación que llevamos nosotros, pero no me importa, yo se que aunque medio mundo estuviera en contra de nosotros no me importaría, de eso estoy tan seguro como que eh perdido la vista, pero volviendo al tema… sus besos y carisias son quizás las mejores cosas que eh experimentado hasta el momento, la quiero de eso estoy seguro y no se como ni cuando puede terminar esto pero aun así, se que siempre le agradeceré a Tanya por hacerme feliz aunque no dure toda la eternidad.


	6. 6 Dejar de existir

Pensamiento 6, Dejar de existir… Edad 15 años…

ESTE CAPI VA DEDICADO A **Adiereny...**

La vida es un asco, asco, asco, la odio, maldita sea, ¿Qué significaban esas palabras? Estoy casi seguro que ni Tanya, ni ella misma se creía sus palabras, "No creo que esto funcione, no solo porque yo este alla y tu aquí" ¿Quién se cree esa frase hoy en dia?, " ya no creo que exista algo entre tu y yo, lo lamento no creo que esto funcione porque nuestros sentimientos son diferentes en todos los sentidos" si hacia era, ¿Por qué nunca me había ella dicho nada al respecto?, ¿pudo darme algún aviso o no?, ¿pudo haberlo intentado y yo no hibiese salido herido, pero claro ella no sabe hacer nada de eso, ni siquiera sabe que es… lo que yo sentía por ella, no lo negare estuve a punto de enamorarme, a punto. Pero gracias a dios no paso, si hubiese sido un dia mas, yo estuviese roto de pies a cabezas


	7. Chapter 7

Pensamiento 7, "Me ama"

…….Edward Cullen…. Después de la cena de Bella, lo que nadie vio., ni siquiera Bella……….**.Adiereny**

Ella me ama, nadie puede esperar mas ni menos de eso, ahora mismo me siento el ser, mas feliz del mundo, pude ser sordo, indiscapacitado, estar atado a una cama de por vida, pude ser mudo o lo que fuese incluso todas juntas, pero si Bella me ama, entonces estoy dispuesto a aceptar eso y muchas cosas mas, porque se que nadie puede ser mas feliz que yo y eso yo lo se… mas sin embargo… creo que si ella no me hubiese amado, hubiese hecho lo imposible por que me amara, gracias al cielo y a todos los dioses, estrellas, y muchas de esas cosas por darme tanta suerte, es casi imposible que ella me ame a mi, pero así es, y no pienso intentarla hacer que entre en reflexion, porque siendo o no envidioso y egoísta la quiero para mi, y ella me quiere a mi, me ama, sin importar los pocos días que nos hallamos conocidos, esos sobraran y tendremos cientos de dias para seguir tocando el tema de nuestra relacion sin ninguna interrupcion… sin ningun Emmet


	8. Interrupciones

**Pensamiento 8, Interrupciones…**

**CAPI DEDICADO A DORY CULLEN**

…………Edward Cullen…… Interrupciones de Emmet, fue el día en el cual Bella durmió en casa de los Cullen…… _**Dory Cullen….**_

Emmet… maldito Emmet, el me odia de seguro, ¿Por qué debía interrumpirme así?, ¿es que acaso no tiene una vida? O ¿una persona a quien molestar y no solo a mí? Es un… no tengo palabras para describir lo molesto que era que hiciera eso, tampoco sabe tocar, al parecer, o algo así, pero era el perfecto intruso de mi familia, deberia Esme de devolverlo por donde vino, quizás la demencia este en su sangre y por eso Alice este igual, la verdad no se, pero se que es un demente y no sabe lo que es el espacio personal de una persona que necesita privacidad, y encontraba los momentos mas inoportunos para molestarme, es un fastidio total de hermano, deberia de sugerirle a Esme comprar un hamster o un perro rabioso quizás estos son mejores que Emmet, incluso un gato con dos patas es mejor mascota, o una rata de laboratorio, esta no ocupa mucho espacio, solo una jaula, y no es fastidiosa, solo fea, pero yo no veo y eso no me dara problemas, mi perro era mejor que Emmet, aun no entiendo porque demonios se murio, hubiese sido util para alejar a Emmet de mi habitación.,… debo comprar uno nuevo.


	9. Mis padres

**Pensamiento 9, Mis padres…. **

**CAPI DEDICADO A JIIU**

**ESTE... jiiu tuve problemas al hacer este cpai.. pero si kieres mas informacion sobre sus papas o alwo mas especifico hazmelo saber...**

…………….………….. Edward Cullen………. 12 años de Edad………………**Jiiu………**

Mis padres, su muerte, mi tragica vida, mi horrible niñez, mi espantosa familia, mi odioso tio, mi aburrida existencia, pero sobre todo… siempre el peor recuerdo sera el asesinato de mis padres, quizás ese es el tema que mas me dolera hablar y el mas difícil, pero algun día, si encuentro a alguien que me de mas confianza que el resto, quizás ese alguien, sera el unico que me pueda entender o al menos espero que lo intente, y si recibo un abrazo de consolidad de su parte que sea algo normal, como una rutina no por lastima, porque entonces no lo soportare y odiare haber hablado, espero no equivocare entonces, algo me dice que mis padres estan bien, donde sea que esten eso espero, que en verdad exista el paraíso, o al menos ellos desde arriba me vean, y no sentir este profundo dolor que siento al pensar en ellos este dolor que me carcome día a día en mi pecho, quiero creer que mis padres me vigilan y no me han abandonado aun, porque yo los extraño y los necesito, aun no entiendo porque me dejaron aquí, preferiria morir, a estar solo en este lugar, necesito que esten, los necesito a mi lado, mi ceguera ya es lo suficientemente mala para que ustedes no esten aquí, los quiero pero aun no comprendo como me dejaron, eso me duele y lamento admitir que preferiria morir antes que estar mas tiempo aquí, pero ahora no solo debo de pensar en mi, debo de pensar en ellos, mi nueva… familia, no puedo estar siempre siendo el chico huerfano que desea la muerte, debo vivir, y aunque duele, debo recordar siempre tus palabras papa "si no sufrimos no vivimos, si solo escuchamos del dolor y no lo sentimos entonces no tiene sentido decir o hablar de dolor, cuando no lo has vivido" necesito esas palabras sabias, las necesito hoy mas que nunca.


	10. Sueños

Pensamiento 10, Sueños…

********Una Vez alguien me dijo... que si los sueños no se cumplen, y la esperanza de cumplirlos parece lejana, lo unico que nos queda es... intentar dormir, incluso mas, porque al soñar cuando nos vamos de este luwar por una horas a nuestra inconciencia, podemos ser el protagonista de una gran historia, un gran luwar, es como nuestro mundo y nuestra mente es quien tiene la ultima palabra.. porque si por un momento nos pusieramos a pensar, tan solo un momento todo lo que tenemos, quizas para mushos parezca nada todo lo que tienen, nada en comparacion a todo lo ek kieren i desean... para muchos, pero para mi, para mi es diferente, creo, tenwo la familia que quizas mas desee despues de la muerte de mis padres, tenwo los hermanos que nunca pude tener, tenwo a los padres que me ayudan a no estar y sentirme solo, tenwo todo lo que necesito y lo quiero, no necesito ser una persona mas que desea todo y terminan sus espectativas en nada, y cuando es dmasiado tarde, demasiado tarde termina por darse cuenta que lo ek de verdad queria, era lo que tenia, yo lo se, eso esta mas que claro, y si alwien entrara por un sewundo a mi mente, solo un sewundo o al menos supiera lo ek opino de eso, aprenderia la leccion que yo aprendi al perder a mis padres, "Nada es para siempre", y " No existen finales Felizes", mas sin embargo creo que mis papas lo tuvieron, la mejor manera de morir y tener un final, sin importar las circustancias o los motivos, la mejor manera, es morir sabien que amabas a alwien i esa persona correspondia al mismo grado tus sentimientos, mis padres al menos murieron juntos y enamorados....


	11. COmo es ella

Este capi a dedicado a Suiza-Love....

"COMO ES ella"

La verdad no tengo idea, quizas mi mente no tiene demasiada imaginacion, quizas no quiero terminar por imaginarme a alguien que se que no se parecera a ella.... pero se que es hermosa, no puede existir un ser tan gentil y amable, bondadoso y dulce, y ser fea, y aunque lo fuera, nunca lo sera para mi...

Ella me ah devuelto todo, y nunca encontrare la manera ideal de agradecerselo, mas se... que la amo, la quiero y espero estar a su lado hasta que mi corazon deje de latir, y muera...

Suena tragico, lo se, pero es un futuro muy cercano, o mas bien, una posibilidad muy presente...

PEro volviendo al pensamiento, ¿Como es ella?, o mejor ¿como creo que es ella?... No lo se

Podria decir que su cabellera es rubia, negra, castaña, morena, pelirroja, tiene su cabello decolorado, de color verde, amarillo, rosa, morado, gris, azul, plateado, al estilo arcoiris, con un verde... no importa, en mi mente no tendria ni idea de que opcion elegir...

Podria decir que tiene los ojos, grises, cafes, chocolate, marrones, negros, azules, amarillos, verdes, usa pupilentes, yo que se... grandes, medianos, chicos, no tengo idea...

Puedo decir que es chaparra... o al menos no chaparra pero soy mas alto que ella, ya que su cabeza me llega a mi cuello, y facilmente me recargo en ella...

Se que su cabello es largo, y lo tiene algo... ondulado...

Se que es delgada, porque la eh tomado de su cintura y porque cuando me cae encima no me pesa

Se que sus pestañas son largas, porque eh acariciado sus ojos un cin mil de veces...

Se que su boca es perfecta... no se que color, pero su solo tacto me encanta

Se que sus mejillas son delicadas y finas...

Asi que... simplemente creo que no importa como ella sea, a mi me encanta.


	12. 13 de Febrero

Este fic, por alwuna manera llamarlo, lo sewire subiendo, PEnsamientos ke no se vieron en SIN PODER MIRAR MIRANDOTE i ALWUNOS SALDRAN DESPUES CON la SECUELA

en fin... les dejo aki uno....

* * *

Un dia antes de San valentin.... 13 de Febrero...........

_Tengo casi todo organizado, tengo una idea exacta de que es lo que hare, y como lo hare,...._

_Alice y Rosalie me han ayudado en su mayoria de cosas, y las eh obligado a mantener la boca cerrada sin comentarselo a nadie_

_Mama me ha ayudado en lo que sera la cena, ya tiene ella todo listo..._

_Emmet y Jasper tienen planes con mis hermanas asi que me los eh quitado de encima facilmente_

_Papa, piensa salir con Esme a pasear y cenar_

_y yo...._

_yo tengo casi todo listo, solo es cosa de que las cartas esten en mis manos...._

_habia estado conjugando toda la semana con diferentes cosas, y entre ellas una demasiado alocada... pedirle matrimonio, mas la descarte en el momento en el que cruzo mi mente, solo tenemos diecisiete y no creo que este en nuestros planes una boda tan rapida._

* * *

Ya se que es corto, pero no puedo hacer pensamientos como un capitulo jejeje,...

en fin, recuerden...

**CUALQUIER COSA QUE QUISIERAN VER, ES DECIR LEER, ALWUN PENSAMIENTO QUE ESPEREN, SOLO HAGANLO SABER Y YO LO PONDRE SEWUN LA HISTORIA...**

BESOS


End file.
